Potential
by Crimson Idealist
Summary: Charmed and Supernatural. Paige sees her new charge.


Potential

Disclaimer: Paige and Charmed belong to Constance M. Burge, Brad Kern, and Spelling Entertainment. Sam and Dean belong to Eric Kripke. Nessa is mine.

Author's Note: I suppose this would be slightly AU since there is no Billie in my world and we don't know what killed Sam and Dean's mother yet. All of this is speculation.

Paige Matthews crossed her arms, bracing against the high San Francisco wind. Many places in the city were windy, but the top of the Golden Gate Bridge was the worst. Paige knew it was going to be windy. She cursed herself for not bringing a jacket.

"All I can say is this better be important," she grumbled.

"It is," said a female voice from behind her.

Paige turned to see an older lady dressed in gold and white robes. A smile twitched at the corners of her mouth as she approached.

"Paige, I'm Nessa. It's good to finally meet you." The Elder held out her hand.

Paige took it. "Well, that's new. Elders usually demand and leave instead of being polite."

"I've never understood the demanding part of being an Elder, but that's not why I'm here."

Paige returned Nessa's smile. "I didn't mean to insult you."

Nessa waved her off. "Don't worry about it. You have much bigger things to worry about." Her blue eyes grew serious. "Now that I have you here, I need to show you your newest charge."

"My what?" A puzzled look crossed Paige's face.

"Oh, yes. He's the one who's been calling you, only he doesn't know he's doing that." Nessa folded her hands in front of her, giving off a serene air.

Paige narrowed her hazel eyes. "But no one knew we were alive."

"The connection between a Whitelighter and a charge is a strong bond." Nessa cocked her head to the side. "The calling began November first, didn't it?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"This charge needs you desperately." The tiny Elder extended her hand. "Come with me."

Paige took it, not quite knowing to expect. Before she could ask, blue lights absorbed the world around her. They cleared as quickly as they came, leaving an unfamiliar setting.

Paige and Nessa stood in the middle of the main street of a small town. Each building was a different color and each housed a shop. A few people milled about on the sidewalks, talking to friends and glancing in the windows. Several cars were parallel parked up and down the streets. They stood on the sidewalk directly across from a black Chevy Impala. Paige didn't know what year it was, but it looked old.

A rhythmic pounding pulled Paige's attention to her left. Brushing a strand of her dark hair behind an ear, she turned. Two young men raced down the sidewalk across the street. One was tall with brown hair that curled at the ends. The other was shorter with close-cropped brownish-blond hair. They stopped in front of the Impala and searched the surrounding area.

"Damn it! He's gone!" the shorter of the two said. He turned to the taller one. "Did you see where he went?"

The taller one shook his head. "No." He bent over, trying to catch his breath.

Nessa nudged Paige. The young witch glanced over to see the Elder nod in the men's direction. "See those two over there?"

"Yeah?"

"The taller one is your charge, Sam Winchester. His brother is Dean."

Paige peered across the street again. Dean was opening the driver's side of the Impala. Sam straightened and headed for the passenger's side.

"Are they witches?" she asked. She guessed at Nessa's answer since she was charged with only one of them.

"No."

"Why one and not the other?"

The car doors slammed. Inside, Paige could see the two men talking. Then she noticed Sam point to her and Nessa. Dean glanced in their direction. Paige supposed she must look silly standing there with an older lady wearing a gold and white robe.

"Don't worry. They only see you," Nessa answered her unasked question.

"Great. Now he's going to think I'm extra crazy talking to myself," Paige mumbled.

Nessa chuckled. "Sorry about that." She looked back at the two in the Impala. "To answer your earlier question, he's a potential Whitelighter with a little extra power."

Paige raised her eyebrows. "A little extra power? I thought you said he wasn't a witch."

"He's not, but somehow, he got the power of premonition." Nessa sighed. "Sadly, he's been trying to suppress it."

It was Paige's turn to laugh. "You mean there's a potential Whitelighter who sees the future, and the Elders missed it?"

Across the street, Sam and Dean had stopped staring. The Impala's engine started and The Rolling Stones immediately complained of getting no satisfaction.

"Don't get cocky," Nessa warned. "My theory is one of the previous Elders knew about it. When a demon killed Sam and Dean's mother, their father wanted justice. He started going after demons, monsters, ghosts, hoping to find the thing that killed her. One of the Elders must have thought he would need some help. Since the mother died in Sam's room, and he was already destined to be a Whitelighter, Sam was given the power of premonition." Nessa held out her hand. "Back to the bridge?"

Once back on the Golden Gate Bridge, Paige leaned against one of the support beams.

"Obviously, they aren't in San Francisco. How do you want me to do this?" she asked.

"The Winchesters' next stop is San Francisco. Find a way to get to know them. And listen for Sam. He'll call you whether he knows it or not."

"They won't find it weird if I keep showing up?"

Nessa patted Paige on the shoulder. "Those two are used to weird. They can handle it."

"But...?"

Nessa stepped back. "Trust your instincts, Paige." Blue lights swirled around the Elder. And then she was gone.

"Worst than a fortune cookie," Paige grumbled. She straightened and peered out at the San Francisco Bay.

Integrate herself into the lives of two traveling brothers, one a potential Whitelighter with premonitions? Oh, boy. And she thought coming back from the dead was a handful.

Sam stared out the window, letting the scenery pass him by. He and Dean hadn't said much since they saw the strange brunette. Sam knew her. He didn't know how, but he knew her.

"Still thinking about that hot brunette?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

Sam would never figure out how his brother knew what he was thinking.

"Yeah." He turned to Dean. "Are you sure we've never seen her before? I swear I know her."

Dean shrugged, his eyes on the road. "Never seen her before in my life. Trust me, I'd remember that hot ass."

Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to the window. He was going to find out who she was. He had to.


End file.
